The Whisper
by LetItRain25
Summary: This story was requested by the core of justice, using their OC's Jake and Rahya (and the two giganotosaurus dinosaurs) in the Jurassic World movie. Jake is another trainer at the park. He finds the sister (Rahya) of the I-Rex, and raises her in secret. What happens when the I-Rex gets out though? Jake does meet with Claire/Owen/Ben/Gray for the fight scene at the end.


Notes: Hello everyone! This story was requested by the core of justice, using their OC's Jake and Rahya (and the two giganotosaurus dinosaurs) in the Jurassic World movie. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie, and underlined it so you would know where that was. No copyright intended, just using it as a reference so you could figure out where we were in the story. Also, all the raptors live in this version….because I love them. 3 I'll post the request prompt at the bottom for your reference. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The Whisper

by LetItRain25

Requested by: the core of justice

Jake was driving faster than he probably should have been, but in his defense, he had a lot to do today and he didn't want to waste the whole morning in traffic. He rode his motorcycle to make it easier to get between other vehicles, most of whom were just other park employees trying to get to work. When he had been contacted about this position he had pictured it more along the lines of just him and the dinosaurs. Now here he was stuck in a line of traffic with all the other trainers and specialists and staff.

His day hadn't started out great to begin with. He'd overslept when his alarm clock hadn't gone off, and then he'd poured out a bowl of cereal only to realize he was out of milk. And now he was stuck in traffic.

He finally got to the paddock where the "kids" were. They're not kids anymore, he supposes, but he raised them from birth and that's basically the same thing as having a kid. He smiles to himself, remembering the gangly "teenage years" the dinosaurs had gone through. The giganotosaurus has thick legs but they're not overly strong, so most of their teen years were spent running at a slight tilt for as long as possible until their gigantic feet tripped them up.

Now the G. Carollini, more commonly known as the giganotosaurus, were considered something more like his co-workers. Jake had been working with them for the better part of six years and were finally old enough to be working on more complex tasks.

"Good morning, sunshine," came Vic's unwelcome greeting before Jake even had the chance to climb off of his bike.

Jake glared in response, dismounting and pulling off his gloves.

"How are the gigantos doing?" Vic asked, sauntering over.

"Why don't you go on in there and take a look for yourself?" Jake replied, eyebrow raised and mouth quirked in a smirk. It was a well-known fact that Vic has more bark than bite….Which works out because the kids definitely have enough bite to go around.

"Hey, I'm just trying to check on everything here. Make sure everyone still remembers where we belong on the food chain," Vic blabbered on.

"If by 'where we belong' you're referring to the top, then I would definitely suggest you stick around for feeding time here in a few minutes," Jake responded, walking to the office attached to the paddock entrance.

Not all of the paddocks had offices, but this was centrally located so a lot of the trainers used the same space to work out of. Even animal trainers had to check their emails every now and then (much to their collective dismay).

"So have you taught the brutes to play fetch yet?" Vic carried on, following Jake into the office.

The space was large enough for multiple trainers to be in there at once, but Jake preferred to be in the office late in the evening when the chances of someone else coming in were slim. There was another trainer in the room but the sight of Vic had him disappearing out the back of the building. So whenever he can get rid of Vic he can do his monthly reports in peace.

"They're not brutes. What do you want?" Jake sighed, bringing his hand up to rub circles on his temple. It was too early for this. He hadn't even had coffee yet!

"I was just wondering if you had given further consideration to our offer?" Vic asked, coming to sit on the corner of the desk.

"To work with InGen? As much fun as it would be to see your face every day, l think I'll have to pass," Jake ground out.

InGen was always looking to hire good trainers. Most good trainers knew better than to work for them, though, so instead they hired trainers with questionable morals….Which was why no good trainer wanted to work for them. That, and their sales person was Vic.

Jake often wondered if Vic was really as bad as Jake thought, or if Jake's general dislike of people was more the problem. He heard other trainers complain about Vic too, though, which seemed to lend credence to his thinking.

Vic made an agreeable noise in his throat, looking around at the office. "Jake, you and I both know that this park doesn't care about your dinosaurs anymore. There's bigger and better, man! Who cares about the gigantos when there's the t-rex or raptors? Why waste your talents working here when no one even appreciates you?!" Vic finished his spiel.

Jake sat in his chair, staring at Vic trying to decide if he was more annoyed that Vic was right or that Vic was here. So far it was a toss-up.

"Thanks but no thanks. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my job, waste of time though it may be," Jake said, nodding towards the door and returning to his desk where the computer was finally starting to re-boot.

"Fine, have it your way, but you know how to get in touch with me when you can't stand watching your dinosaurs be pushed aside anymore," Vic replied, walking out the door in something that was probably supposed to resemble a saunter.

Jake huffed and resumed opening tabs on the screen. The thing is, that Vic isn't wrong about his kids being pushed aside. The park is working on the new attraction, and that has been eating up the budget (literally). So, funds have been re-directed and since there are "bigger and better" things, the Giganotosaurus budget has been rapidly waning. Which was unfortunate, because he knew first-hand how much the I-Rex ate, and his budget couldn't handle another cut.

"Is he gone?"

Jake startled, looking at the back door where the trainer had disappeared from earlier.

"Yeah, you're safe," Jake replied.

"No one's safe on this island, man," the man said. The man was tall, thin, Black. Jake thinks his name may be Barry? Or something like that…

Jake nodded his head in concession of the point, a smile tugging on his lips as he went back to work.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

About a half hour later and Jake was finally able to see Annora and Zeke. The plus side of working on the less-funded projects was that he got to be the one-man team. He could ask for temporary assistance with certain projects, but for the most part if something needed to be done then he was the one that did it.

Jake had learned a long time ago that the best way to greet the kids was with food. That way, they associated you with happy things, and not as a potential snack. So, Jack climbed to the top of the paddock. There was a stack of carcasses that were dropped off every morning to be used for food. Jake attached two of them to the hooks, pushing a button to lower them into the arena.

From the top, Jack let out a shrill whistle to call the animals. A moment later and the two dinosaurs burst through the underbrush. Annora and Zeke were storming through the tree line and into the field. By all accounts the dinos should prefer the fields because their size made it difficult to navigate the forest, but the kids liked to sleep in the forest at night. He assumed it was a security measure of sorts: It was just as difficult for another animal to sneak up on them in the woods as it was for them to navigate the woods.

"Annora!" he called out. They alternated who's turn it was to go first.

At the sound of her name Annora stepped in front of Zeke, and Zeke took a step back. In response, Annora's breakfast descended and she was able to take the first bite.

"Zeke!" Jake called, and the other dino stepped up and repeated the process.

For whatever reason, when the kids had been younger, if you'd called one then both had come running. Eventually, Jake had deduced that it was because the two dinosaurs hadn't really figured out which name belonged to whom. So, the breakfast ritual had begun as a way to make sure they knew, and so that when he called them, he was less likely to be stampeded.

"God job!" he called, appreciatively.

The giganotosaurus was not, by nature, a pack animal. The pair could communicate with one another, and they responded well to each other, but this was not a pack in the traditional sense. These were two apex predators working around each other more than with one another.

This had made training them difficult when they were younger because they often fought when working together, but at the same time it had sparked a competition of sorts, each garnering for the position of ultimate alpha. At this point, though, it's more like a group of three alphas all working together as a coordinated unit. They are not a pack, but they are a pretty effective team.

Once the girls were done eating he climbed down the stairs and into the paddock. Today they would be doing scent-based hunting. The dinosaurs didn't have particularly good vision, but they were excellent scent-based predators.

Jake was trying to test the limits of their skills, and so far he's been impressed with their ability to lock into scents. It had taken him two years of giving them a scent and then having them track it and then rewarding them for finding the item or following the trail. Now, though, the dinos could pretty much scent out anything. Yesterday he'd managed to bury something, and today he wanted to see how they would respond to that. He hadn't buried it very deep, obviously, but he didn't know if they would understand how to find the object. Really, he didn't even know if "digging" was something they were at all familiar with, so ultimately this test would hopefully shed light on multiple things.

"Ok, we're going to do scent tracking today," Jake said, clicking his button twice. The sound reinforced their understanding of the activity. Once for food, twice for tracking, one long click for a break. There were a few others for other activities, obviously, but those were the main three.

Jake held up his hand with the shirt that he had sprayed down. They weren't to the point where they tracked a human scent, yet, so he sprayed down the shirt with deer spray instead.

Zeke came up, sniffing the shirt, gently nuzzling into Jake's hand as he did so. Annora was next, head bumping his chest before stepping back.

Jake clicked the button twice and the kids were off.

Jake turned back to the paddock, climbing up the stairs and following the walkway around the cage, watching as the Annora and Zeke followed the trail.

Jake wanted to be able to follow them in the cage with his four-wheeler, but the noise bothered the kids. Plus, the dinosaurs were just as likely to start chasing him as they were to follow the scent, so overall he found it best to walk up top.

It took longer than normal, but eventually the two peeled off into separate directions, circling around their prey. The two came into the clearing at the same time, right on top of the blanket that he had buried.

Annora stood facing one way, Zeke facing the other. The two turned to look at one another and both breathed out a frustrated sound. Annora raised her nose into the air, Zeke sinking lower and extending his neck.

Zeke followed the scent, pawing at the ground with his back foot. Annora turned to watch, unwilling to interfere now that Zeke had essentially "won" the challenge. Zeke continued making awkward stomping movements but was eventually able to uncover the blanket.

Jake did two short clicks followed by one long one, signifying the game was over.

"Good job," he called as he threw two hunks of meat into the cage, the first one going to Zeke in reward.

They continued drills until lunch time at which point Jake did one long click, signifying break time

Jake entered the paddock and Jake held up his hand, each dinosaur nuzzling into his palm. He gently rubbed their heads, scratching some underneath the jaw.

"Time to go see your sister, and then I'll be back.

Jake did one long and the kids went off to their spots in the woods. He slowly backed out of the cage, locking it up.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

Three years ago Jake had been clearing some ground for the paddock that the new exhibit would be in. He had found Rahya there, laying on the ground, claw marks all over her. He had wanted to take her to the vet department but he saw that she had been tagged.

Whenever a dinosaur was born in the park they received a tag, which provided the location and information about the well-being of the creature. Mostly, the tag provided the two basics: Confirmation of life, and location.

That meant, though, that the vet department already knew where the girl was, and they had deliberately left her here, injured and defenseless. Jake had scooped her up, concerned when she didn't even struggle. He'd pulled the tag out immediately, and then taken her to the old museum. It was on the part of the island that no one else went to, and they were unlikely to be disturbed.

Jake had cleaned her up the best he could, heart breaking any time she whined in response to the ministrations. She had been cooperative for the entire thing, and he had stayed with her all night, falling asleep with her in his lap.

The next day, Jake had put in a request for extra food to be delivered to the paddock for the girls, with the intention of giving some of it to her. Then, he'd set to work trying to figure out what exactly she was.

The markings on her were decidedly different, and she had more teeth than he had expected.

The thing was, Jake knew more about dinosaurs than most people, but his specialty was the giganotosaurus, because that's who he worked with. Finding information out about the other attraction animals was easy enough, but one look and he knew that this was not one of those. So, he had to find out about a formerly extinct animal that may or may not have been genetically modified and created on the island itself. And he had to do all of that with no one finding out what he was up to. Great.

At lunch time Jake had made a point of going over to the food stand by the t-rex paddock. The feeders for her tended to hang out there, and he figured they would be the people most likely to have any answers.

The problem being that Jake doesn't do well with people, and he's terrible at small talk. Him walking up and starting a conversation would stand out in general, but doing it with these guys would probably be especially out of the ordinary. So, he did the only thing that made sense and made sure he went there with a work question.

"Hey, Jim," he said, jogging up when he found the trainer already at the food stand.

"Jake," the man responded, nodding to Jake.

"I have a quick question for you," Jake said, waiting as Jim placed his order.

"Shoot," Jim responded.

"How much does she eat," indicating the T-Rex paddock.

Jim laughed, "As much as we can get her to. None of us want her to be hungry, if you know what I mean."

Jake smiled, "Oh, I definitely do know. My giganotosauruses are starting to hit their growth spurt, and I don't want to have to fill out all the paperwork every week to get more food, so I was hoping to jump ahead a little bit."

"Well, let's see. Your dinosaurs are what 2, 3?"

Jake nodded in response.

"Well, I'll have to check but once she was on a full meat diet she started with half a small rack. Now we feed her one full rack twice a day plus snacks. She needs around 40,000 calories in general though."

"Wow. Right now we are at about one small rack once a day each, but it's looking like I'm going to have to increase to a small one twice a day. Thanks man, that helps. Oh, hey, one other thing: Just out of curiosity, how many teeth does she have?"

"60, according to the scientists. Personally I have no desire to count 'em," Jim said, laughing.

"Right there with ya. Thanks!" Jake replied, walking away as Jim turned back to the paddock.

"Yep, definitely too many teeth," Jake mumbled, scowling.

Three weeks of surreptitious questions had established that this was definitely a dinosaur that had been cooked up in the lab. That had been confirmed not long after finding her when Jake had walked into the museum and found…..nothing.

He'd whistled, calling out to her. He really needed to settle on a name because yelling "here girl!" just sounded ridiculous. He'd been surprised when a moment later he'd felt something brush against his legs but when he'd looked down, nothing had been there. A moment later he felt it again, and he'd reached his hand down.

"What the-" he'd trailed off as the dinosaur finally came into view.

"So you have too many teeth and you can camouflage," he'd said, picking her up and bringing her out back where he'd left her food.

"Well that should make things more interesting."

He'd decided she was smaller than normal because of the injuries she'd sustained, and possibly being malnourished. She was healing nicely, though, so he'd expected her growth to pick up quickly.

"Well girl, it is officially time to name you," he'd said, watching her dig into the food.

He'd kind of hoped his digging would reveal that the whole thing was a mistake, and he'd be able to return her to the new paddock and that would be that. Another part of him, though, had fallen in love with the girl, and giving her back to a different trainer, one who'd allowed this to happen no less, would've been extremely difficult. He'd been avoiding naming her until he decided what to do, but now that he knew the truth, that the island had made her and then left her to die, he knew that he would never let anything like that happen to her again. So, it was officially time for a name.

"What do you think of Rylie, or Ria or Rahya?"

He'd paused when the dinosaur had looked up then.

"Rahya?" he'd asked again, and swears to this day that she'd nodded at him and then gone back to eating. Rahya it was.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

Jake pulled up to the museum and cut the engine on his truck. Normally he would run drills with Rahya just like he would Annora and Zeke. Rahya and Jake had a similar pattern, starting with food, then drills, then food, which is why typically Rayha would be around to greet him when he arrived.

Jake got out of the truck, happy that today he only had the one dinosaur instead of three.

Jake had managed to sneak visits between Rahya, Annora and Zeke, twice a week, every week. It had started when Rahya was still small enough to carry, and Jake had slowly introduced her to the others, treating her like family so Rahya didn't get confused as food.

As Rahya grew, though, her size and abilities alone had asserted her as another alpha. Annora and Zeke had treated her as another sibling, and so Rahya had naturally been added to the team. She had even been able to communicate with the siblings. He didn't really fully understand it, but they were definitely more coordinated when she was there. Jake was somewhat ashamed to say that she may have taught Annora and Zeke more tricks than he had.

Now to do the dinosaur visits, Jake had to take Annora and Zeke to her. He had made a trail for them to follow that led away from the park-goers and other staff. The giganotosaurus paddock was on the outskirts anyway, so making the trail had been easy. Rahya was able to teach Annora and Zeke to follow her on it. How she knew that needed to be done, Jake still had no idea.

Rahya is very intelligent, something he attributed to the lab's interference, and so he'd had to start training her very early, so she didn't draw any attention to them. Fortunately, caring for her when she was so young had left a significant impression, and she had never treated him as anything other than alpha.

"Rahya!" he called, pulling up and surprised that she wasn't already lurking around. Years of practice had taught him how to spot her even when she was playing hide and seek.

He heard the stomping that signified her arrival, but was worried when she appeared to be so agitated.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" he asked, holding his hand up in the dinosaur equivalent of telling a dog to heel.

She sniffed the air and started running, and just as Jake was about to take off after her his radio started going off in the truck.

Jake watched her run, torn about what to do ultimately running to the truck and jumping in. He started it and hit the gas, chasing after her as he listened to the radio. The radio was just a jumble of responses, all yelling voices, but they were cutting in and out making it impossible to understand.

"What? What I can't hear you! What's going on?!" he shouted into the mic, switching to a private channel.

"I dinosaur has escaped their paddock. We sent a team in but they didn't come out. We're shutting down all rides and directing everyone to the main terminal. Ensure all animals are properly caged and then head to the main office," came a voice that sounded like Larry.

"Where?" Jake asked, somewhat frantic.

"Where what?" Larry responded, confused.

"Where is the dinosaur now?" Jake demanded.

"We uh, we don't really know for sure because she uh, pulledthetrackerout," Larry responded.

"She what?!"

"We don't know how she even knew, but she pulled the tracker out. She's heading towards the old part of the park now," Larry finished.

The old part of the….Jake looked around and realized that they were most definitely in the heart of the old part of the park. Not good.

"What kind of dinosaur?"

Silence was his only response.

"What kind of dinosaur Larry?!" Jake yelled.

"The new one, the new exhibit. The indominus rex."

Jake threw the mic down and stepped on the gas pedal, following the sounds of Rahya (hopefully it was Rahya) stomping threw the forest.

He yelled out her name, both concerned about drawing unwarranted attention to himself, but mostly worried that Rahya was walking into something she wasn't prepared for.

Rahya had the biology of a predator, but she had been raised by Jake. Rahya had sisters in Annora and Zeke which had tempered her demeanor. He didn't know if the same could be said of the other predator.

Sometimes Rahya still forgot she was the largest of all of them, though, and would allow Annora or Zeke to take the lead just out of habit. Now, she was definitely taking the lead, only Jake didn't know where this scent trail ended.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

"Go! Go! Come on!" Ben yelled, looking back when Gray stumbled.

Run, faster, we have to go run, run, run.

Ben didn't have time for anything more complicated thoughts. Really don't die, was pretty much the only thing he could process at that moment.

He pulled up short when they got to the cliff, turning to make sure Gray was right behind him, and then freezing when he saw another set of eyes staring back at him. The other dinosaur was hot on their tails, but this one was just watching them. Ben saw it blink and then it was just gone.

Ben switched back to don't die, don't die, don't die mode upon hearing the angry dinosaur stomp behind him.

"We have to jump!" Ben concluded. I dinosaur behind them and another one somewhere on the side didn't really leave a lot of options.

"I can't!" Gray responded, distraught.

"Are you ready? Ok, one, two, three!" Ben yelled, knowing that there was no time left for arguing, and pulling his brother off the cliff with him.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

Rahya stood in the forest observing the fight. Seeing the I-Rex had scared her, but she didn't know why. She was not scared of Annora or Zeke. This dinosaur was angry and tried to hurt people and it was not ok to hurt people because it was not ok to hurt Jake because Jake was alpha-friend-protect. This dinosaur was threat-bad-angry and Rahya did not like her. Threat-bad-angry looked to Rahya and Rahya hid even further. The bad dinosaur yelled a roar of frustration and took off in the other direction. Rahya waited before turning to go back to alpha-friend-protect.

Rahya had always known there was another one like her on the island. Rahya could feel her sibling, and today Rahya had felt such primal anger and dominance that she had not even been able to greet alpha-friend-protect because she was so nervous. She tried to find the source of her concern, but was unable to sense the other dinosaur.

She had finally felt the dinosaur enter her territory at the same time alpha-friend-protect did. Rahya took off, making sure threat-bad-angry did not come any closer.

Rahya had finally spotted the threat, but had frozen in fear. This was not something she was familiar with, and did not know how to handle.

After threat was gone, Rahya turned back towards Jake. Alpha-friend-protect was in vehicle and she met him halfway back to home.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

"No, no, no!" Jake yelled, hearing the roar from up ahead. He honestly had no idea who, or what, was roaring, but it certainly didn't sound good.

"Oh thank God," Jake said, barely remembering to throw it in park as he jumped out of the truck.

"Rahya!" he called, running up to her, hand held out in the "heel pose"

Rahya came to a stop next to him, leaning down to crowd her face up against his, nosing him in apparent relief. Jake stroked her face muttering, "it's ok, everything's ok, it's going to be fine."

After a minute Rahya stepped back, and Jake let out a breath, bending at the waste with his hands on his knees. Rahya still was anxious, but to be fair, so was Jake.

 _This is crazy,_ he thought. It's at this moment that he realizes exactly how screwed he is.

The good news is that Rahya is ok. The bad news is, she's probably going to be discovered, he's definitely going to be fired, Annora and Zeke will be stuck with someone new who probably doesn't know anything, there's an indominus rex on the loose, and worst of all, he has to call Claire and tell her all of this.

 _And I thought my morning was rough_ , he thought.

"Ok, Rahya, we've got some serious explaining to do."

JWJWJWJWJWJW

Jake had been working with Claire for as long as he'd been at the park. The first meeting they'd been at together had been regarding the building of the new paddock.

"Everyone is going to have to help with this new exhibit. We are going to have trainers help clean up around where the construction will be to make sure there's no debris or trash. Scientists are obviously working on the attraction now, and all other staff will need to work with grounds maintenance or in assisting the construction crews with some of the more technical, dinosaur-specific things like setting up the feeding system and control room," Claire had said, standing in the front of a large conference room as she addressed all of the trainers. It would then be their job to disperse specific tasks as necessary.

"There will be a lot of questions about this exhibit, but we don't want the public to know too much about it yet. The less you know, the less likely you'll be to tell, so most of the information will only be provided on a need-to-know basis. It will be a carnivore and it will be big. That's pretty much all you're going to get. Any questions?" Claire had asked.

Some of the other staff didn't particularly like Claire because of her blunt attitude, but Jake happened to like that about her. He often struggled with trying to understand some of the more intricate complexities of conversation, and didn't always pick up on sarcasm or read between the lines. With Claire, though, you knew what she was thinking. She was honest and open in a way that he could relate to. Sure, she was a little (ok a lot) controlling, but she has an entire park to run!

Jake hadn't usually interacted too much with the red-head, but if he'd known they were going to have a meeting he'd tried to look the part of the professional. Claire liked control and as such she always looked the part of the business woman. For meetings, Jake had switched out his usual jeans or work pants for a pair of dress slacks and a nice button-up.

He'd even brought her coffee before, earning him a somewhat startled "thank you" from the woman. The coffee had worked out, though, because it got her attention. After she broke up with Owen, she'd started bringing Jake to meetings with investors, stating, "at least you look the part."

Claire was not known for her conversation, but her speaking with him at all, let alone taking him to other meetings, indicated she didn't hate him. Plus, the meetings had proved useful. That was where he'd learned that Rahya had a sister, and that her sister had been the one to harm Rahya. The park thought that Rahya was dead, and Jake was inclined to let the park believe that, since they hadn't shown much interest in her being alive.

Meetings had eventually turned into lunch dates. They didn't usually talk very much, neither one particularly inclined to chit chat aimlessly, but they worked well together, and he had even gotten her to laugh a few times.

Which is why, having to call her now and tell her that he has been hiding a dinosaur on the island is not going to go well. At all.

He hopped in the truck and picked up the radio mic, making sure he was still on the private frequency.

"Larry? Larry you there?"

"Yeah, Jake, I'm here."

"Where's Claire?"

"Uh, she's with Owen. Masrani just left on the helicopter. He's going to try to shoot the thing down."

"Masrani is piloting?" Jake groaned out, scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"Do we know where the I-Rex is now?"

"She's heading towards the aviary best we can tell."

Well, at least that was in the opposite direction of where they were. That meant that Masrani was less likely to shoot Rahya by mistake. Still, there were a whole host of other issues.

"Ok got it, thanks."

"Stay safe out there, man."

Larry and Jake had bonded when Jake had started going to more meetings. Jake found the figurines on his desk endearing, and even though Claire didn't approve of Larry's style, even she knew that he was one of the most competent people in the park. He had a skill set and he did it well.

Jake set the mic down, looking up at the dinosaur.

The dinosaur had been particularly upset about the other creature, and Jake had to wonder if she knew that the other dinosaur was his sister. He also wondered if Rahya remembered how badly her sister had hurt her.

"Ok, we're going back to the museum to re-group."

At the start of the engine, Rahya took off in the direction of the museum. At least, that's where Jake hoped she was going.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

Jake had only been driving for a minute when he heard the explosion. He slammed on the breaks, climbing on top of the truck to see what was going on. At first there was just silence, like the explosion had hit the universal pause button. A minute later, though, and there was an awful screech sound, coming from all directions. It was so loud that Jake found himself covering his ears, crawling into the truck in a futile attempt to make the sound stop.

He saw them next. It was like watching a giant black cloud swarm over him. Some of the creatures started making an awful squawk sound, diving onto the truck, beaks slamming through the glass to snap at him.

He let loose a yell as a beak sliced his arm. He leaned across the bench seat, trying to kick the beak out of the window without losing a foot.

There were creatures all over the truck, the sound of them landing on it or hitting it creating a thunderous background for the screeching cacophony surrounding him. Just as one beak latched onto his hand, slicing open his palm, there was a roar.

It was similar to the sound he'd heard earlier, and he only hoped that it was Rahya and not the other.

The sound of thunder morphed into a "whoomp whoomp whoomp" sound as Rahya stomped closer to the truck. The creatures were frantically trying to get away now, recognizing the predator for what it was.

Rahya charged at them, stopping in front of the truck, snapping her mouth at incoming pterosaurs, and swinging her tail at the ones already on the truck. Soon, Jake was left sitting in the truck, looking on in awe as Rahya held her defensive stands around him. The pterosaurs quickly diverted around them, leaving the Jake and Rahya in the clearing, both breathing heavily.

This also left Jake in a new predicament. Jake was covered in blood, small scratches littering his frame with deeper gashes on his hand and arm. Jake had no idea how Rahya would respond to that. She had protected him, which was amazing on every level, but now that there were no immediate threats, he didn't know what role her instincts would play.

Either way, he didn't really have a choice. The truck was destroyed beyond repair, so he was going to have to get out of the vehicle.

The door creaked as he kicked it open. Jake stumbled outside the truck, holding onto the door for stability. He blearily looked up to see Rahya facing him. They shared a look for a moment, both just taking in the other.

"Thank you. Thank you Rahya, you did so good," Jake said. He offered up his hand, aware that if she was going to eat him there was nothing he could do about it at this point. She surprised him by nuzzling into his palm like normal, clearly not even remotely bothered by his blood. He stared at her, shocked and appreciative and proud before he started stroking her under the jaw like she loved. She gave a contented rumble in response.

"Jake. Jake you there?"

Jake looked towards the truck, taking longer than necessary to realize that it was the radio that was talking to him. He slowly stepped back from Rahya, and grabbed the mic again.

"Yeah Larry, what's up?"

"You asked about Claire earlier. After everything with Masrani, InGen is doing a hostile take-over."

"What?" Jake blurted out.

"I don't have time, just listen, ok? InGen is using the raptors to go after the I-Rex. I'll try to keep you updated on their position, but that might not be easy. Do you have your phone on you?"

Jake took a second, checking all of his pockets, surprised but pleased when he pulled it out of one of his back pockets. There was a crack on the screen but everything still seemed to work fine.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Where are they leading the I-Rex to?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me. I would suggest heading towards the lab, though, see if you can find anything useful there since InGen is probably going to try to clear everything out."

"Ok, yeah, I can do that."

"'Kay," Larry sighed, relieved at having another person on their team.

"Be careful, Larry."

"Yeah, you too."

Jake looked at Rahya, trying to decide what to do next. He didn't want to bring Rahya into the fray just yet, especially not with a team of gun happy InGen guys at the helm. It's not like he could keep Rahya contained in the old park. The only reason that had worked so far was because no one was over here, but now she was so anxious that she would probably refuse to stay. That left one other option.

"Do you want to see your sisters?" Jake asked.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

The unlikely pair tromped their way back to the giganotosaurus paddock. Jake had Rahya wait by the cage, as she was used to doing before being let in. He called the girls and got three racks of food ready (because three hungry dinosaurs together would've been a horrible idea).

He didn't even half to call for Annora and Zeke because they were already there waiting for him. Clearly they were aware of all of the excitement and it was making them nervous. He smiled, noting that nervous dinosaurs look surprisingly similar to nervous toddlers as they shift back and forth, looking to one another in equal parts annoyance and comfort.

"Are you ready to see your sister?" he asked, offering two long clicks. The pair turned towards the main gate immediately, heads cocked as if listening for something.

He opened the first gate, and Rahya entered. He shut that gate behind her and threw her a snack. Then he opened up the next gate and she entered the paddock. From there, he called Zeke's name and they went through the feeding process.

He left them to eat and climbed down the stairs, yelling "I'll be back soon!" shaking his head at the fact that this was his life.

He jumped on the four-wheeler that was at the paddock. It was dark out, and he had no idea how many dinosaurs were out, and he had no weapon. Today was really just not his day.

He drove the main road and he drove as fast as he could. He had no plan for what to do if the other dinosaur saw him. He was side-tracked by a text from Larry that said, "the raptors didn't work."

He slammed his hand on the handlebar, yelling in frustration. As he drove, he didn't actually see any dinosaurs, but he did see a park gearing up for war.

InGen trucks were everywhere, people hauling gear or equipment. The closer to the lab, the more numerous the vehicles. Suddenly he was feeling less secure about leaving Rahya with Annora and Zeke.

He could hear gunfire in the distance, and saw a helicopter being loaded with lab equipment.

As he pulled up to the building, he jumped off of the four-wheeler, looking around for anyone that wasn't InGen.

As it turns out, he arrived at the lab in time to see Claire, Owen, and two kids running out of it.

"Claire!" he yelled, running towards them. "Claire!"

She stumbled, turning towards him. Owen turned to see what had caught her attention just as Jake caught up to them. Jake had no real problem with Owen other than the fact that they both liked Claire. Owen was a pretty impressive trainer, though, and frankly now was not the time for any of that.

"Claire, you have to come with me, I need to tell you something."

"Who's this guy?" the older kid asked, holding the younger one closer to him.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Jake, these are my nephews Ben and Gray. This is Jake. And now, is not the time for whatever this is, Jake."

"She has a sister," Jake blurts out, well aware that there's no time for this. He starts steering them into a gift shop off to the side of the lab where they would have better cover.

"What?" Claire asks, clearly not understanding the transition.

"The indominus, she has a sister."

"She ate her sister," Owen says, slight challenge in his voice.

Jake sighs, continuing, "Look, we don't have time for this so I'm just gonna lay it out there. The sister didn't die. I found her in the paddock when we were walking it. She was close to dead, don't get me wrong, but I figured since she had been tagged and she was still left for dead, no one would be offering up medical services. I brought her to the old park and I've been raising her ever since. I do the drills with her that I do with Zeke and Annora, but obviously Rahya is a little bit more next level. Frankly, I wasn't going to tell you, but since we seem to be out-matched here, I figure having Rahya on our side was something you should know."

Jake stops for breath, looking at the wide-eyed stares of the group around him. Owen was clearly calculating the impact of the statement, Claire's jaw dropped, eyes reflecting something between fury and hurt, and the two kids were just looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"So, you're telling us, that there's another one of those things out there," Ben says, fear cutting into his bravado as he wraps his arm around Gray more securely.

"Yes, but, it's….Rahya wasn't raised in isolation," Jake starts.

"The I-Rex that's hunting us is just trying to figure out where she stands in the order of things. Your dinosaur, Rahya, she already knows. Is she smart?" Owen cuts in, clearly evaluating all resources at hand, including dinosaurs.

"Extremely."

"Do you think she'd listen to you?"

"She fought off a swarm of pterosaurs to protect me when I yelled, so I'm gonna have to go with yes on that one," Jake responds, eyes piercing, trying to convey to Owen that Rahya is their best bet.

"Rahya is in the paddock with Annora and Zeke right now. She has a team, so to speak. They run drills together, they hunt together, they know how to do this. I think she….This is going to sound crazy, but I think she remembers what her sister did to her. On some level, anyway. Rahya had the chance to approach the indominus and she didn't, but I think with Annora and Zeke there to back her up they could take her, Jake finishes with conviction.

Owen and Claire share a look before Owen says, "Well, we don't really have any other play at this point, so I say we try it."

Claire nods her head. "Fine, but after this, you and I," she says, looking Jake straight in the eye, "are having a very serious talk. You hid a dinosaur?! How did we not know?! Larry, please tell me Larry knew."

Jake hesitantly shakes his head, not sure if Larry knowing would really be better or not, but as it happens, Larry didn't know.

"Crap," Claire says, clearly disappointed that she had missed an entire dinosaur on her island that didn't belong there.

The sound of a roar pulls them out of their thoughts.

"Ok, we don't have time for this. Jake, you go open the paddock and try to draw Rahya here. Claire, you take Ben and Gray and find somewhere to hide. I'm going to try to distract the indominus," Owen says with finality, running off into the dark before any of them even have the chance to argue.

"What?!" Claire, Jake, and Ben all yell incredulously.

Jake looks at Claire and sees fear there.

"Hey, it's ok," he says, reaching out and taking her hand in reassurance. "Just do like he said and hide, ok?" he continues, receiving nods from all three.

"Ok, I'll be right back," and he takes off the opposite direction from where Owen disappeared to.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

 _This is a terrible idea_ Jake thinks to himself as he takes the four-wheeler back to the paddock.

He's almost there when he realizes that it's suddenly completely quiet. Where there were InGen workers moments before, now there's just trucks filled with crates, equipment strewn everywhere.

Every instinct he has is telling him to stop the four-wheeler, but he doesn't have time. He growls out a disgruntled sound, knowing that the dinosaur is close, but unable to see it.

He's forced to stop a second later, though, when the road in front of him is blocked by the indominus rex. The beast is huge, bigger even than Rahya, red eyes glowing in the dark.

Jake comes to a screeching halt, staring at the creature. The roar is deafening, the sound enough to block out the sound of her charging at him.

She stops suddenly, too close for Jake's comfort, and peers around into the forest. Jake realizes at some point he had moved his hands to cover his head. He looks to see what the distraction is, realizing that Owen probably just saved his life. There's fireworks, of all things, going off every second. One right after the other, accompanied by a loud-speaker blaring out a pre-recorded roar. Just the kind of thing a dinosaur would be drawn to if the dinosaur was trying to establish dominance.

The indominus looks at him, clearly determining him to be not worth the effort, before charging off towards the source of the noise.

Jake breathes for a second, making sure she's really gone before tearing off down the road again. He was suddenly very happy to have Rahya on his side. He'd never seen her angry before, and he had no desire to ever see anything like that again.

As he pulls up to the paddock he's greeted by two raptors. He can't really see them, but he figures if there's two then the whole pack is around somewhere.

Jake looks around, unsure as to why the animals are all congregated here at all.

He considers the merits of taking off in the four-wheeler and circling back around, but frankly at this moment nothing is actively attacking him, and he'd like to keep it that way.

A sound on the other side of the paddock startles him. He hears a rumble coming from inside the paddock, and suddenly the raptors are pulling away from the door.

"What the?" Jake asks, sliding off the four-wheeler, slowly walking towards the paddock. He opens the door and steps inside, ready to lift the second gate.

All three dinosaurs are standing there, ready, waiting for his signal.

"Rahya, I have no idea how much of this you're getting, but that angry dinosaur out there?"

A roar in the distance startles the dinosaurs, all of whom look towards the source of the sound. Rahya's head ticks to the side as she looks back at Jake.

"That angry dinosaur is your sister. She's the one that hurt you before I found you," Jake pauses, searching for what to say. "She didn't have this," he says, indicating Annora and Zeke. "She didn't have any of this and now she's trying to take it."

Rahya growls, low and deep, in response.

"She's going to kill us, and she's going to hurt this family, and I think that you're the only one who can stop her."

Rahya preens, there's no other word for it, and Jake smiles as she straightens, clearly at least understanding that she's in charge on this one.

Jake chuckles, "Alright then. Let's do this."

Jake opens up the paddock nice and slow. The dinosaurs walk out and suddenly raptors have circles them. At first Jake thinks the raptors are about to attack, but then the raptors start chittering. He realizes that the raptors aren't attacking Rahya, they're addressing her. She offers a response of sorts and all of a sudden an indominus rex, two giganotosauruses, and four velociraptors are tearing off into the night.

"Holy crap this is crazy," Jake mumbles to himself. He scrubs a hand over his face to pull him out of his stupor, jumps on the ATV and books it back towards where Claire and the kids are.

JWJWJWJWJWJW

Jake pulls up to a scene that can only be described as terrifying. The sky is black, the park is ransacked, and there's two indominus rex dinosaurs battling for domination in the middle.

Jake sees Owen hunkered down behind debris, as the animals fling more materials everywhere.

"Where's Claire?" he yells over the noise.

"She and the kids are in the gift shop! I just can't get to them!"

"What about the raptors?"

Owen turns to look at him sharply then. "What about my raptors? If you shot them, so help me-"

"What? No? Why would I-nevermind. They came here with Rahya, but I don't see them!" Owen stared at him in shock, eyes wide and confused.

There was a deafening sound as Rahya crashed into a building. Annora and Zeke apparently take the opportunity to charge into the other indominus, knocking it off balance.

Owen grabs Jake, then, and they run into the gift shop with Claire.

Annora and Zeke are doing well in the fight, but they are designed for slashing, not biting. The skin of the indominus is almost too tough for their teeth to penetrate, and she is able to remain far enough out of range to avoid them. The raptors apparently see the struggle, because they are suddenly everywhere.

One of them gets thrown through a window. Jake doesn't know which one, but he thinks the blow dazed more than injured the creature. The next one, hits a building, falling down hard.

"Blue!" Owen yells, going to stand.

"No! Owen, wait," Claire says, jerking him down.

"Teeth, we need more teeth," Gray says. They all look at him blankly before suddenly Claire is running outside.

"Claire! Claire!" Owen yells, trying to follow her. Jake understands the sentiment.

"Wait. We need to stay here," Jake says, indicating Ben and Gray.

A second later has the indominus rex shoving its head into their building, scenting them out, claws scrabbling to grab ahold of something. The dinosaur gets lucky and tries to tug on Gray, and they all immediately pull the kid back. The raptors are back, then, snarling and hissing viciously.

The indominus growls, throwing hits head back to roar in frustration.

Annora and Zeke, one on each side, launch themselves at the animal as Rahya charges from the front. Even with three dinosaurs latched onto her, the indominus rex is still fighting.

The raptors stay, taking up protective stances around the group. Blue comes up to Owen, head-butting him gently, head tilting slightly.

"Blue?" Owen asks tentatively holding out his hand. "You back?"

Blue nuzzles into him. "Easy girl," Owen says, reaching around to remove what looks like a camera that Jake hadn't even noticed before. "That's it."

Jake is so focused on this that he doesn't see the indominus bite Annora. She lets out a strangled scream, falling away from the dinosaur.

"No!" He yells, fully prepared to launch out there before Owen grabs him.

"Wait," is all Owen says. Not 'no' or 'don't' but 'wait'.

Another roar is heard, this one from farther away.

Rahya sinks her teeth into the indominus as Zeke ducks away from the indominus' tail. The indominus lets out a roar and is suddenly lit up by a red flair.

He sees Claire run, sliding into cover.

Rahya seems to be holding onto the indominus, lining her up as the tyrannosaurus plows into them. Rahya steps back at the last second, sending the indominus toppling backwards. As the indominus absorbs the blow and rears back to attack the mosasaurus lunges out of the water, graceful as ever, as she drags the indominus with her.

Stunned silence encircles them, as they try to process what's happening. Jake's relief is short-lived as he realizes the t-rex is eyeing Rahya.

Before he has any idea what he's doing, Jake is running towards them, planting himself in front of his dinosaur. The t-rex advances on them, and Rahya releases an earsplitting roar, that has Jake actually crouching and covering his ears. The Zeke and Annora echo the roar, the raptors circling even tighter around Owen, Claire, Ben and Gray. The T-Rex eyes Rahya, the two seemingly coming to silent agreement as the t-rex stomps back towards its paddock.

Owen organizes the raptors, soothing them as well as offering encouragement for their behavior. Jake sets about doing the same, as Rahya follows him to check on Annora. Zeke is with her already, moaning out a sound of distress. Annora has a set of teeth marks, but it looks like the angle of the bite was crooked. The indominus was trying to pull Annora off of her so the blow doesn't look like it will be fatal. Rahya stands silent guard over them.

Soon Jake looks up to see Claire walk over to him.

"You ok?" he asks.

She laughs, "I think so?"

"While I don't appreciate you keeping this secret from me, doing so saved my life, so I'm willing to forgive it," Claire offers, still smiling.

Jake stands, walking over to her, "I just, I didn't know how to tell you and,"

"You were protecting her, I get it," Claire responds. Once again Jake finds himself appreciative of her straightforward manner. "But next time, I get to know about any dinosaurs you find."

"Deal," he replies. She leans in, kissing his cheek before going back towards Gray and Ben.

Jake walks over to Owen. "Owen, you are crazy, but thank you. Your distraction saved my life," Jake explains, holding his hand out.

Owen shakes his hand saying, "Thank you. Your team saved mine."

The pair smile, observing the people and dinosaurs around them, taking everything in.

"So do you think there's any way we'll be able to pawn all of the clean-up off on InGen?" Jake asks, still smiling.

"Oh I don't know, man. I was just about to put in my vacation request," Owen laughs back.

THE END

Prompt:

o it is called the whisper and my oc jake is a large carnivore expert he has two giganotasaurs siblings a male and female he has been a trainer for 6 years so when the sibling of the I Rex escaped jake finds her in the woods so jake raises her in secret teaching her different fighting styles of large dinosaurs a year later jake gets premison to take his dinos on a hunting mission and he introduces them to rahya the I Rex during the scene were the boys are chased by the normal I Rex they see her for. a second watching them through the trees after Owens raptors died and turns he reveals the second I Rex and they all fight the female know his dinos while he is great around dinos he is not a people person as he spends more times with dinos then humans and it took him at least 2 years to get the siblings trust after they reached teenage year


End file.
